Rainbow Six: Operation Riptide
by MegaSharks
Summary: Marcus "Osprey" Williams has just been recruited into the multinational counter terrorism unit RAINBOW from his post with the little-known Coast Guard MSRT. Marcus is pushed to the limit both physically and mentally during his training and operations with his new team as Rainbow combats the enemy it was reactivated to fight, the White Mask terrorists.
1. Operator Overview

Operator Name: Marcus Williams  
Nickname: Osprey  
D.o.B: December 4th (32)  
P.o.B: Wilmington, NC  
Org: Coast Guard MSRT  
Height: 1.87m  
Weight: 87 kg

Unique Gadget:

Tactical Active Sonar Device T.A.S.D. (Tagged for R&D rework)  
Underwater active sonar device used to determine enemy and hostage locations throughout a ship.

Background:  
"Eyes on the horizon"

Marcus Williams is the youngest born of two in his family on the coast of North Carolina. Marcus's father was a Search and Rescue swimmer for the US Coast Guard in Wilmington, North Carolina and made a strong impression on his son. When hurricane Fran hit Cape Fear in 1996 his father was killed during a search rescue mission. After high school Marcus enlisted with the Coast Guard and became a Search and Rescue swimmer like his father. During this time Williams was also enrolled at the University of North Carolina Wilmington and received a degree in Electrical Engineering.

He later joined the Coast Guard's Deployable Operations Group (D.O.G.) Maritime Security Response Team (MSRT). At the start of his long career with the unit he was trained as a tactical diver and Visit, Board, Search and Seizure (VBSS) specialist. On joint operations Williams worked closely with the FBI and CIA on anti-terrorism efforts. He also worked with the Mexican Navy's Amphibious Commando Battalion alongside Operator César "Goyo" Ruiz Hernández in several counter cartel smuggling operations in Mexico and Central America.

When his unit was deployed to the Middle East Williams took part in drug-interdiction and anti-piracy efforts. Notably when the Maersk Alabama was hijacked in a pirate attack in 2009, Williams was on the USS Bainbridge supporting SEAL sharpshooters including Craig "Blackbeard" Jenson. With his time in the MSRT Marcus worked hand in hand with NAVY and Marine strike teams on several operations. He also made use of his electrical engineering skills and developed a prototype sonar device used by a diver team under a ship to determine enemy and hostage locations throughout the ship.

[REDACTED (SIX'S EYES ONLY): Williams's squad was briefly recruited by the CIA to take part in the extraction of operative Erik "Maverick" Thorn from Afghanistan.]

Marcus Williams's vast combat experience in ship boarding, hostage situations and technical experience as well as his familiarity working with other agencies is what got him recommended for Rainbow.

Psychological Report:

Marcus "Osprey" Williams is very aware of his faults and weaknesses and says he strives to make himself better by lessening these weaknesses. However, in my observation Marcus pays little attention to his strengths instead viewing himself as "far from perfect" and prefers to push himself forward with this low view of himself. Obviously, his self-esteem is not high, but he is competent in all regards despite this image he has of himself. He learns new thing incredibly quick and learns best from strict teachers. […]

It's clear Marcus hates to make mistakes. He says, "when mistakes are made, good people die." While true, he lets his mistakes get to him and has at times hesitated out of fear of "messing up" during combat scenarios. Though reports of times of hesitation like this have been few and far between. […]

Williams was given command of a squad for a time but stepped down from the position after a hostage situation ended with the death of two of the seven hostages and three KIA team members. He blames himself for the deaths. Though after review, poor intelligence is what truly lead to the deaths. This incident obviously weighs heavily on him due to his past refusal to take up a leadership position since. He prefers to as he says "put myself in a position where mistakes are impossible to make" which in his mind means leaving leadership to those more competent than himself. […]

In his favor, Marcus is excellent at taking orders from a superior. In reports he always follows orders as they are given to 110%. He puts everything in his being to get the job done and done right. Within combat he is reported to keep a very cool head and even when his missions have gone awry keeps his cool head till the mission is complete. It is the after action that affects him the most. Much like Operator Jordan "Thermite" Trace I believe lessons on mindfulness techniques and meditation from Operator Imagawa will greatly benefit him. […]

Despite his serious demeanor regarding his work Marcus is quick with humor and sarcasm with those he is familiar with. Though he doesn't seem to push boundaries with less humorous people. […]

When I asked Williams about his father, he told me stories about how his father was the perfect "Boy Scout" as he put it. He did not mean it in an insulting way but in a means of great respect. He said his father always tried to do the right thing and put others before himself. The impression he left on his son last to this day as Marcus will forgo his own needs to help another in need. […]

Marcus has no significant other or children but has said he loves spending time with his niece whenever he is on leave. He keeps a strong connection to his mother and older sister back home. […] He also told me he has a great love for dogs. […]

\- Dr. Harishva "Harry" Pandey, Director of Rainbow

Training:

University of North Carolina Wilmington: Bachelor of Science, Electrical Engineering

Coast Guard Search and Rescue swimmer, Electronics Technician, D.O.G. NSF training, CQB training, VBSS and HVBSS training, Artic rescue training, Artic circle naval training

MSRT Tactical Diver

Relevant Experience:

FBI SWAT operations

CIA Operation Stillsword

Manzanillo Joint Operations

Operation Atalanta

Maersk Alabama Hijacking, MV Iceberg 1 Hijacking

[Operation Moshtarak]

Notes:

I have received notes from Six on the Tactical Active Sonar Device (T.A.S.D) developed by the new operator coming next week. From a glance the device does the job it was intended to do well, however it is only designed to work on ships and is unusable outside of the water.

I have an idea to make the device able to work outside of the water but still able to scan as it did though solid surfaces Aka. walls (albeit to less effect) and sync it to a device similar to Monika "IQ" Weiss's RED Mk III.

I can't determine what I can fully do till I am able to work on the device.

\- Elena Álvarez, Director of Research and Development


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Rainbow

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Rainbow**

…

**SKIES OVER ENGLAND - JANUARY 23RD: 0600**

* * *

England was cold this time of year.

Marcus looked out at the snow blanketing the English countryside from his window seat on the plane as it descended for landing. Marcus Williams was a tall dark brown-haired man. Currently his hair had grown out a bit since his last deployment, and so had his beard though both were not long in any sense of the word.

_This has to have something to do with the CIA,_ he thought to himself.

In his mind only the CIA would ask him to sign documents with that much blacked out on it.

After the plane taxied to the gate and started letting passengers off, he wondered if he had just been recruited into Delta.

"I'll find out soon enough I guess" he quietly said to himself as he grabbed his carryon backpack and slung it onto his back.

It was almost like he was a tourist. He was dressed in civvies and had the usual travel gear with him. However, in his check baggage he packed his military fatigues along with his M9 as per the strict travel instructions given to him. Whoever he was now working for would take care of his entry into the country as long as he did as he was told, which Marcus was excellent at.

He enjoyed taking orders from people who spelled out each step for him, to him it meant nothing would go wrong. In this case he was right, he got through customs perfectly fine other than a small computer problem with the passport scanner which always seemed to happen to him whenever he traveled abroad.

After customs he followed the next step in his instructions and went the baggage claim C-7 and waited. The belt was moving but nothing was on it and no one was around.

Soon his duffle bag slid down the ramp and onto the claim belt.

As he picked it up a familiar polite British voice spoke up, "How was the flight Marcus?"

Marcus turned to see the psychologist who interviewed him a few weeks ago, Dr. Harishva Pandey or as he preferred to be called, Harry.

"My flight was as good as a cramped International flight can be doctor." Marcus joked.

"Please, I told you to call me Harry." he smiled and shook the American's hand.

The doctor was a thin short man with short styled black hair with a beard to match, and to Marcus's guess, of Indian descent though Marcus didn't like to assume.

"A car is waiting for us; we can talk about your trip more there." Harry gestured to the automatic doors leading outside with a black sedan parked just in front.

…

On the ride Harry spoke casually with Marcus as the driver took them onto the highway heading west out of Birmingham.

Harry looked at Marcus and spoke with a smile, "I apologize for the secrecy, I am certain you have several questions and I will do my best to answer them. You have been brought here to be part of an elite multinational counter-terrorism group codename team Rainbow. I am the Six, or the Director of team Rainbow"

Marcus looked slightly stunned at his words, this team didn't sound like something he of all people would be selected for.

"The job of Rainbow is to deal with dangerous active hostage, explosive, biological and other terrorist situations all over the world that the local governments are ill equipped to deal with or require elite military force." the doctor spoke with a stern tone now "The existence of Rainbow is only known to a few outside the team and has been deactivated for some time in the past years. I will explain more to you after you meet the rest of the team at the S.A.S. base in Hereford, Rainbow HQ."

Marcus took some time to digest this information then asked "Sir, if I may ask, why have I been selected for this team, I admit I have experience with dangerous situations, but I am far from elite."

Harry smiled and said "You have years of experience dealing with volatile situations just like the ones Rainbow deals with. When you see the team, you will also notice that you have worked closely with some of the other operators. I have a strong feeling that you are a perfect fit for this team."

The conversation they were having must have lasted longer than Marcus thought because they were just entering Hereford base.

The car drove through the base as the base staff conducted their morning routine out in the cold. The car soon turned off past a small wooded area to another area with several unmarked buildings and a sign labeled "Advanced Joint Special Air Service Training Facility."

They pulled up next to a small building that must be the barracks. "Your room is marked in the men's section of the building, get dressed and report to the north building to meet your COs, they will direct you from there. I do look forward to what you will bring to the team." Harry spoke as he shook Marcus's hand before being driven off.

…

Marcus found the building deserted save for the guards patrolling outside but made his way to rooms, to his surprise it looked like each operator had their own room and soon he found a door labeled "Williams" and stepped inside.

The room was simple and had most things a person would need: a desk, wardrobe, bed, small dresser, etc. At a glance it looks almost like a college dorm room. Marcus dropped his bags on the bed and didn't take any more time to explore his new home. He god dressed quickly in his multi-cam fatigues with his MSRT patch still on it and left to report to his new team like he was told.

…

The north building was unimpressive from the outside, probably by design.

Marcus rubbed his hands together to warm them up slightly as he jogged to the door. Inside he saw a rather impressive briefing room compete with desks, a large whiteboard and tv's for displaying information. It reminded him of the lecture halls back at UNCW although not as large or fancy.

Standing at the far end by the white board were two men and a woman idly chatting with each other all dress in similar fatigues to himself but in differing colors. The woman had dark red hair and was wearing a ball cap with all black fatigues. The tallest man had short dark hair with a groomed goatee, a stern look on his face and was in dark blue fatigues with the union jack on both shoulders. The last man had slightly greying black hair and slight shadow of stubble on his chin, he was wearing navy blue fatigues with a medical band on one arm. All three of them turned to look at the Marcus as he entered the room.

He approached quickly and snapped to attention "Marcus Williams US Coast Guard MSRT reporting in as requested." he said to his superiors.

"The new recruit is tall" commented the medical officer with a thick French accent and a smile.

"At ease Williams" the stern looking British man said. "I am Sergeant Major Baker, I will be the one training you the most in the future." Baker held out his hand and shook his with a strong grip.

"I am Chief Medical Officer Gustave Kateb, but feel free to call me Doc." the French man said with a kind smile as he shook Marcus's hand as well.

Lastly the woman spoke up, as she shook his hand she said, "And my name is Major Eliza Cohen, though everyone calls me Ash. I'll be your handler for future operations. Welcome to Rainbow."

…

After introductions to his new superiors was out of the way he was led back out into the cold towards the armory, all while his superiors detailed the buildings surrounding them. "... mess hall, intelligence, R&D and out past the forest is the active training grounds for live ammunition, we'll spend a lot of time out there starting tomorrow." Baker said as they reached the entrance to the armory.

Ash punched in a code to the keypad and, after an audible clunk of the deactivation of the magnetic locks, opened the door.

The armory was massive, equipment cages lined the walls with a second story balcony doing the same. Each cage had a name on it along with a keypad lock. Hanging on the fencing of some were national fags, USA, Denmark, France and so on. The muffled sound of gunshots could be heard from coming from another room. Some team members were in their respective "personal armories" gathering various firearms.

A woman looked up and walked over to the group. She was wearing the same navy blue fatigues as Doc. Her long brown hair was done up in a bun in the standard military fashion.

"Doc, have you brought us the new operator?" the woman asked with a slight French accent.

"Oui. This is Marcus Williams from the US Coast Guard MSRT, he will be working with Rainbow from now on." Doc answered her, "Marcus this is Operator..." "Twitch, it's faster to say than my first or last." she interjected.

Two other operators were now making their way over to the group.

"I suppose introductions are in order, Jordan Trace. I'd bet most people on the team already know your name by now." Jordan said with a smile. The man's hands were wrapped in bandages with burn scars up his arms. His hair was black with grey streaks in it and a layer of stubble on his chin.

The other person had at least another two inches in height over Marcus. He had a clean-shaven head and was dressed in the same SAS fatigues as Baker, "Seamus Cowden, looking forward to working with you." he said with a thick Scottish accent. As he shook his hand, he felt like the man was going to dislocate his fingers from his grip alone, though Marcus's fingers held their place.

"Here Marcus, I'll take you to your locker." Trace said gesturing to follow.

Baker, Seamus, Doc, and Twitch all broke off from the group as they went through a door leading to the firing range as Jordan led Marcus to his locker.

To call it a locker was an understatement. Like the other "lockers" in the room his was an equipment cage, complete with a fully equipped gunsmithing bench. Also like the others, labeled with his name "M. Williams" on the door next to a keypad.

"The code for your locker is the same as the building for the time being, you can change it when you get a chance." Ash said punching in the same code she did before and opening the cage's door.

"Damn," Marcus said as he took a look around the "Locker" inspecting the various tools then the firearms hanging on the wall. He then saw a familiar M16 MK-18 compete with foregrip, IR laser, and holographic red dot sight alongside a Remington M870P Shotgun on the table in the corner.

"Your personal firearms were sent here about a week ago, along with that." Ash said as she pointed to a military grade case labeled "T.A.S.D." with some computer equipment sitting on top of it. "You'll work with the director of R&D later tomorrow on redesigning that." Jordan stated.

"You can leave all of that here. For now, let's see what your capable of on the range." Ash said as he headed toward the door. Marcus left his gear where it was and followed the two to the range.

…

Through the doors leading to the range was a prep room with tables and cabinets with label drawers indicating the type of ammunition that could be found within each. Behind the tables was a long wall lined with reinforced glass for viewing shooters on the range. On the other walls were flags of the emblems of several elite police, military, and intelligence agencies hanging on them. Units like GIGN, SEALS, FBI, GIS and several others. Marcus took the guess that these were the previous units of the operators before being sent to Rainbow.

After Marcus entered the room a middle-aged man with a thick beard and a red beret on his head and loudly announced "HAHA! You must be Marcus, the newest member of our family here!" The man had a strong Italian accent and even said some quick phrase in Italian as he shook Marcus's hand with both of his firmly wrapped around.

Quite a lot of people were in the prep room with a few on the range. After the loud man's welcome Marcus had quite a few eyes on him.

"AH! I apologize, where are my manners? My name is Adriano Martello. Let me introduce you to everyone!" Martello wrapped his arm around Marcus's neck, and started to move towards the largest group of people in the room.

"Maestro! We can introduce Williams to the whole team in a minute, lets allow our new teammate to put himself on the board." Ash said stopping Martello in his quest of friendship.

The man let go of his new comrade and gained a wide smile, "Si, a wonderful idea. We are all eager to see how you will do." Maestro pointed to a screen on the wall showing a table broken into categories with names and scores next to them.

* * *

PISTOL:

Alibi-96

Warden-95

Rook-92

* * *

SMG:

Nøkk-98

Doc-96

Bandit-95

* * *

RIFLE:

Hibana-97

Vigil-95

Maverick-93

* * *

LONGARM RIFLE:

Glaz-99

Nøkk-97

Blackbeard-92

* * *

While Marcus had been tested in his marksmanship skills with various weapons during his VBSS training, it wasn't as in depth as this.

He grabbed eye and ear pro off the wall near the entrance to the range and went through the heavy door. The other shooters on the range cleared out to the prep room to observe their new teammate during the test.

Right now, he would be tested in the first three categories: pistols, SMGs, and rifles. The longarm rifle range was outside, he would be tested there later. The scoring system was easy to understand, he was scored on how fast he hit the targets as the appeared and how accurate his shots were.

The pistol test was first, he was given a standard police .40 Glock 22 with 3 full clips.

The test started and Marcus shot each of the targets as they popped up from behind barriers with pneumatic pistons in the standard takedown fashion he was taught in, two bullets for each enemy. He wasn't amazing but he made sure he didn't miss, opting to hit the human silhouette targets in the chest rather than the head. He figured a guaranteed hit to the chest was far better than a possible miss on the head.

He wasn't told how he did, only the members in the prep room knew that.

He was now handed an HK MP5 submachine gun with two full clips. The targets did not show up in the same pattern as they did before, but he completed still this test in the same fashion aiming for the chest although this time firing in short bursts of three.

Now it was time for the rifle test, he was handed an M4 with two clips.

Marcus now felt comfortable with the test, he always enjoyed training with a rifle as it offered him far more stability in his shots. Another advantage Marcus had was that he was on solid unmoving ground, he was used to shooting on a boat rocking in the churning ocean or from a small swaying patrol boat.

He took his stance and the test started. Again, the targets did not pop up in the same pattern, however this time Marcus shot for the targets' heads and scoring two shots into each as he calmly fired.

The test was over as fast as it started, Williams laid the rifle down in the table in front of him after removing the clip and clearing the chamber. He knew that one was going to be his best score overall.

As he reentered the prep room he was greeted by Baker, "Good work son. Knew you wouldn't disappoint." He gestured to the scoreboard.

Marcus scored a solid 85 on the pistol test and an 80 on the SMG. What surprised him was his rife score, 94 points, putting him in the top 3 overall for the category.

He knew he would do better with the rifle than the other tests, but he didn't know he would be better than most of the other elite soldiers he would be working with. Marcus didn't like to brag about anything he was good at, but he did feel a little smug pride in being scored so high, even if he didn't show it on his face.

…

Over the next few minutes Marcus was taken around the room by Martello to meet with everyone. He almost lost count at how many he met, it would take some mental energy to remember everyone's name. Seems that most members got by with remembering everyone by their respective nickname or codename, he wasn't sure how to feel about being called Osprey by some. It wasn't a name he picked for himself, he tried to get people to call him Marcus or Williams if they wanted to be formal.

Despite how many people he met he learned that this wasn't even the whole team.

Two squads were on standby in case Rainbow was needed for an emergency. Apparently Maverick, Kaid, Finka, Ying, Valkyrie, Zofia, Blitz, Echo, Caviera, and Frost were part of these two teams. There were also two other missing operators, Gridlock and Mozzie, who were at home in Australia with their families.

Of the over 30 remaining people he met with some were eager to meet with him while others said their hellos and went back to whatever training they were doing.

Marcus noticed that he had yet to meet one person who was now back on the range firing at targets with an FMG-9 submachine gun.

It was a woman wearing black hoodie with the hood over her head. On the back of the hoodie was an emblem of a bugle with the word Jægerkorpset over it.

Before Marcus could ask about her Trace spoke up, "We can all talk more with our new member over some lunch."

"Good idea Jordan, I'm starving." exclaimed Jack "Pulse" Estrada. "Marcus here just got here from NC, I have to know how the home state is doing, haha! And he'll back me up in telling all of you why Carolina bbq is the best!"

This got a chuckle out of Jordan and specialist Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa. Marcus could tell these three were close.

Overall the team was an incredibly welcoming crew. Marcus liked this feeling, being part of a compatible unit, he was looking forward to getting to know and working with everyone.

…

The mess hall was not only for the members of team Rainbow but also the SAS base guards as well as the many Intelligence annalists that worked to find activity of terrorist actions around the world.

The food section was vast all things considered, _benefits of being part of a well-funded unit I suppose,_ Marcus thought.

He grabbed a good helping of chicken and veggies having not had any breakfast after landing that morning. With his food he was sitting with the most social members of team Rainbow.

Jordan and Imagawa were to his sides and Estrada sitting right in front of him. Sitting next to Jack were Marius "Jäger" Streicher and Julien "Rook" Nizan as well as the familiar faces of Craig "Blackbeard" Jenson and César "Goyo" Hernández.

The topics that were discussed amongst the group ranged from NASCAR to SCUBA gear, most of which were led by Jack or Streicher.

The topic then changed again after Marcus mentioned his work on the T.A.S.D. and its effectiveness during his missions.

"Wait! You're saying it could find the location of everyone on the ship. Why isn't this standard equipment for the Navy?" Streicher loudly questioned with wide curious eyes.

"The power draw is ridiculous, It needed a direct power cable to the destroyer we swam from to map out even small ships. And the means of detection is sound, not only is it loud as fuck when running but if anyone made loud sounds or even talked loudly the system would mark it as a large solid object. We mainly used it to give us an accurate map of the ship before immediately sending in a VBSS team to secure the ship. It worked perfectly maybe once." Marcus explained to the German.

"Don't you worry Marcus, these crazy fools here in R&D will get the issues sorted out, you'd be surprised at the stuff Mira gets them to cook up in that lab." Rook joked with a friendly smile.

"Other than the new toy we'll get for the team; Williams here has more experience dealing with takedowns on ships than anybody else on the team. I expect he'll be teaching us a lot." Jenson spoke up with respect.

"No doubt." Hernández agreed.

Despite not knowing them on a personal level Marcus was happy that there were some familiar faces in his new unit, especially since he had worked with them on some serious operations in the past and knew they were very capable soldiers.

"I guess I better work on my public speaking skills." Marcus said with a smile and getting a soft chuckle out of the table.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the hooded woman from the range sit down with her food another table with some other Rainbow operators.

"Who is that woman? I didn't get a chance to meet her at the range." He asked the group.

"That's Nøkk, she doesn't like to open up to new people. Don't worry about introducing yourself to her, she'll find you when she wants to." Jack said.

"Is she shy or does she just not like people." Marcus asked.

"Nah, she's just used to being undercover. She isn't open often seen as its usually a matter of life and death to keep up the facade. Seriously don't take offence to it, she's swell when she does open up." Jack answered.

Marcus didn't press any further. In his head he compared her to his sister Sarah. She isn't one to be open with people she didn't know, she really only opened up with her husband and him.

Realizing he was lost in thought Marcus turned his attention back to his group as they all cleaned up their meals and started for the door.

…

According to the group, today's schedule was pretty lax to give Marcus time to adjust before joining in on training tomorrow. It seems that most plan to use the extra time as an opportunity to work on personal projects or relax in various ways.

For now, Marcus took the time to head to his room and fully unpack. He started by taking the heavy black case containing his pistol out of his bag and setting on his desk. He then got to work organizing his clothing and personal items and stowing them away in the wardrobe and dresser. After his clothes were dispersed, he took out four framed pictures that were carefully wrapped in towels so they weren't damaged during his trip.

The first was of his niece Lily smiling directly at the camera as she held up a moderately sized bluefish she had just caught. He took the photo himself a few months ago after he got back from deployment. The girl had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes behind a pair of prescription glasses, just like her mother.

He smiled to himself at the memory of the fishing trip. He set the photo on the desk and reminded himself that he would need to send her a gift from England while he was here during her 6th birthday in a few months.

The next photo was a family portrait of himself standing behind his mother and sister. The photo was taken, before his sister was engaged, for a Christmas card or something of the sort. He set this one on the desk too and continued to unwrap the other two photos.

One was of his German Shepard Bruce looking at the camera with his goofy his face, he was back home keeping mom company for him.

The last picture he unwrapped was an older photo of a strong black-haired man holding his daughter's hand with one arm and holding his younger son to his chest with the other. He smiled proudly with thoughts of his father.

With the unpacking finished he grabbed the pistol case as well as a Bluetooth speaker and made his way to the armory to organize his "Locker."

…

Inside the armory he ran into Jordan and Hibana again.

"Marcus, here to get some work done?" Trace asked.

"I'm here to organize my "Locker" as y'all like to call it, looks like Ron Swanson's wet dream in there with how many tools there are." Marcus joked, though it's obvious the reference went over Imagawa's head.

"Six likes to give us a lot of operational freedom here so ideas aren't lost under regulation, within reason. If you find something you're missing feel free to put in a request and odds are you'll get it." Imagawa explained with a soft voice as the two made their way to their lockers.

"Thanks." Marcus said before opening his locker and getting to work.

In his inspection of everything he couldn't find anything he was missing. Tools for weapon's tampering as well as any other machinery or electronic devices, _How well funded is this team?_ he thought to himself.

He looked over at his T.A.S.D. "I might as well while I'm here." He said to himself before picking up the equipment and setting it down at the workbench.

He tuned on his music and got to work on the device tampering with it and making sure that nothing was broken during shipping. He was lost in his work for a minute before noticing that his music had changed to a different song.

He couldn't understand it but it was a very upbeat k-pop song, he likes all forms of music but he definitely didn't put this song on his playlist.

From around the corner walked Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam looking at a tablet she was holding. "You should really have more protection on that thing. Or at least put something interesting on your phone for someone like me to spy on, like nudes or dirty texts. All there are is pictures of dogs and fish. That's boring Marcus, you disappoint me." Grace said.

"Do you make an effort to hack into everyone's personal phone?" Marcus asked grabbing his phone and shutting it down.

"Only the ones who let me. See you around Marcus, tell Sarah I said hi." Grace smiled to herself before leaving.

Marcus made a mental note to get some extra security for his phone.

…

Marcus spent a good chunk of time tinkering with the T.A.S.D. before heading back to the barracks to grab a shower before getting dinner.

It seemed that nobody had the same idea as him since the showers were deserted. To his surprise the showers were for use of both the male and female team members and was rather exposed. "I guess this is how they cut costs for other departments." he said before heading to a shower stall.

There weren't even curtains for privacy. He had seen worse situations in his previous deployments, sometimes in the military you saw another guy naked. It was just a reality of the job, but he had never seen it where one ran the risk of walking in on a female teammate showering alone or vice versa. _In the future I better start calling out before entering, some of the women I'll be working with look like they could kill a motherfucker just for cat calling at them… and probably have_.

Thankfully his shower was uneventful. He got dress and left for the mess hall to eat then get some reading done before heading off to bed. He figured head need a good amount of rest before starting training early tomorrow.

…

**Thanks for reading! In this story I'm drawing some heavy inspiration from the original book by Tom Clancy, Rainbow Six. Sorry if I didn't get to introduce your favorite operator, it's pretty difficult to give dialogue for over 50 characters plus give personality to the ones that Ubi hasn't fleshed out yet. I'm going to try and give everyone some time throughout the story. This is my first Fanfic and I really enjoyed writing it! I plan on keeping the story going! Again thanks for reading Dude!**


	3. Chapter 2: Siege School

**Chapter 2: Siege School**

…

* * *

**CAROLINA BEACH, NC – THREE MONTHS AGO: 1100**

The house was small, much smaller than the old family house. Mom moved out after Marcus left for deployment to the middle east. Too much space for just her and Bruce. So, Sarah helped move her to this smaller place outside of Wilmington in Carolina Beach. Harry looked at the several family photos on the walls and shelves.

There were a couple of photos of Sarah and her husband Michal at their wedding as well as photos of Lily with her Grandma. Marcus glanced at the doctor as he observed the portraits. He smiled at how mom liked to show off his and dad's service by hanging their old arm patches in a frame with news clippings detailing rescues dad was credited in, as well as one clipping detailing a rescue Marcus took part in though not mentioning him by name. Mom walked into the room with a fresh pitcher of sweet tea.

"Thank ya Mama" Marcus said as she set the tea on the coffee table in front of him after pouring some into two glasses. He always spoke in a bit more of a southern twang to her, he didn't really know why.

"You have a very lovely home Ms. Williams, thank you for having me." Harry spoke with his British gratitude.

"Oh hush honey, and call me Helen." She spoke with her Mississippi accent. "That's Marcus when he graduated from "A" school and became a ME." She explained the photo Harry was looking at. It showed Marcus in his short sleeve dress blues at the graduation ceremony in Charleston, SC.

Bruce perked his ears up from where he was lying next to Marcus's chair as the man scratched behind them making the dog's large tail wag and thump into the reclining chair.

"He is a very accomplished guardsman. No doubt you are proud of him." Harry said with a smile.

"Damn strait." The woman said laughing at her unorthodox answer patting Marcus on the shoulder as she walked past him. "Ill leave you two to your talk, I won't disturb you. And y'all let me know if you want more tea." She said as se went through the door leading to the kitchen." "Sure thing Mama, Thanks again." Marcus said back.

Harry took a sip of his glass of sweet tea sat down on a chair across from the man. From the expression on his face the Britt had never had sweet tea before, let alone sweet tea as sweet as Helen made it. "Yeah mom likes to make it sweet." Marcus said with a slight chuckle as he took a sip of his own glass.

"I'm certain my wife would kill me for drinking this," Harry said putting down the glass and pressing a button on the fancy recorder sitting next to the glass. Fiddling with the ring on his finger he said, "Susan tries to keep me healthy." He had a sincere smile on his face.

"Sounds like my sister; Sarah is always pressuring me and Michal to eat better. Sorry, Michal and I to eat better." Marcus said with a smile. "She likes to worry about me. She's always the one who picks me up when I get back from wherever I was sent… she's a good sister." He said thoughtfully.

"How did she feel about you going into the Coast Guard like your father?" Harry asked now with an intuitive look on his face, like he was reading a good book.

"She didn't talk to me for a while after I told her and mom, she only spoke to me again on the day I left for boot camp. She told me if I died out there shed pull me out of purgatory and kill me all over again, then pull me out of purgatory again to keep mom happy," he said smiling and looking at a picture of him and his sister when they were younger. "She's the badass one honestly doc, I have no idea how Michal survives her." Marcus laughed at thoughts of how she nags her husband whenever Marcus came over.

"Really? Sarah seemed very quaint when I met her." Harry said, probably knowing the answer he would get back.

"You met her once doc, and you're not her brother or husband," Marcus said, "She shows her quiet side to everyone outside the family, she gets that from mom. She got her fire from dad, he knew when how to chew people out. He yelled at people for making stupid mistakes since in his job, mistakes usually meant people died." He said with a more serious look on his face as he looked at the fancy metal coast guard crest hanging on the wall.

"I know you have great respect for your father, how would you say he raised you and your sister?" Harry asked

"He ran the place like a ship," Marcus said jokingly, "He liked to teach, to some I guess my childhood was strict, but it was lax in some ways. When I was five, I wandered out of the house to a marina by Wrightsville and went swimming. When I climbed out of the water onto the dock I cut my leg on a barnacle, I passed out from the sight of my own blood. I could have died if someone hadn't seen me bleeding on the dock. In the hospital my dad scolded me, not for leaving the house, but swimming without a buddy. Like I said he liked to teach us lessons. I was still allowed to wander out of the house whenever I wanted but only as long as I had someone with me." Marcus recounted.

"He sounds like a smart man." Harry said with a respectful nod.

"Far smarter and greater than I'll ever be." Marcus said looking at a picture of his dad on the wall.

"You're far too critical of yourself Marcus, you have done great things and I see you doing greater things in the future." Harry spoke strongly, his mouth forming a wide grin.

…

* * *

**RAF HEREFORD, UNITED KINGDOM – JANUARY 24TH: 0400**

…

*RING*

Marcus woke to the sound of his "loud as fuck" twin bell alarm clock. Groggily he tuned the alarm off and sat up in his bed. Despite his attempt to get to bed early the previous day, jet lag kept him up for a bit and now it was biting him in the ass. Despite his reluctance he got out of bed and readied himself for morning pt.

Wearing a breathable long-sleeve thermal shirt and black BDU pants. He made his way out of his room door. He almost ran right into Alexsandr "Tatchanka" Senaviev who was wearing a classic telnyashka tank top showing off rather large toned biceps considering the man's age.

"Damn sir, planning to get a tan today?" Marcus joked to the man and unsure if he should salute the man considering he is a captain in Rainbow.

The it was still pitch-black outside and -5°C, the man's choice in apparel was less than ideal for winter in England.

"The weather is best training companion, if we defeat it then nothing will stop us this day!" The Russian let out a loud laugh as he powerfully patted Marcus on his shoulder. "Come _Skopa_ let us meet with everyone for the run." The man gestured for him to follow down the hall.

As they made their way towards the exit Jordan exited his room dressed in a similar way to Marcus. "Good morning Lord, ready for pt as always I see." He said getting a laugh out of Senaviev. "I hope the man here hasn't frightened you too much Marcus."

"If anything I'm terrified for the enemy, I don't think a freight train'd stop him." Marcus jested.

"It'd stop me, just not for long." The man jested back as he continued on his way to the exit.

Marcus looked at Jordan and asked, "Lord?"

"It's an inside joke, you'll get it soon enough." He answered smiling as they made their way out into the cold.

…

Everyone didn't stand in formation, they just stood in a gathering in the middle of the large concrete space for group pt exercises. Marcus yawned then stretched his legs knowing they were in for a serious run. Most others were doing the same and idly chatting about this and that. The usual trio of Jack, Jordan, and Imagawa were with Marcus as well as Twitch and Miles "Castle" Campbell. Nobody in the group seemed too bothered by the cold, even Marcus wasn't too bothered by it.

The cold reminded him of his rescue swimmer training over a decade ago. The Chief liked to use cold weather and water training, even going so far as to get his unit shipped to Alaska for real artic swimming. The cold Marcus was feeling right now was nothing compared to that day.

"I'm excited to see what you'll bring to the table in today's mock scenario Marcus." Miles said before bending down to touch his toes. "I've worked with some MSRT on ops on the west coast, capable soldiers." A smile on his face as he snapped back up.

"I hope I haven't gotten rusty while at home." Marcus said half joking to the man.

"You've mentioned home but not much about your family, how are they?" Jack asked.

"My mom lives alone near Wilmington with my dumbass dog Bruce. My sister Sarah lives close by with her husband and daughter Lily. I was with them fefor I left for here, they're all doing well." Marcus told the group

"Beautiful name your niece has." Imagawa told him.

"Its her middle name really, her first name is Nadia. Sarah's husband Michal is a second-generation immigrant. His parents are polish, they encouraged them to give her a polish name. Michal's folks are really the only ones who call her Nadia." Marcus commented.

Captain Baker then walked out in front and addressed the group. "If everyone is here let's get started. Williams I hope you can keep up with the group, we will not slow down for you so you can sightsee. We will be doing the regular five miles." Baker shouted before leading the group to a pathway at the edge of a wooded area.

The run then started and the whole group ran at a considerable pace. Marcus kept in shape through his deployments, his job required it, but he also kept his strength up at home. He often took long runs back home from a parking spot on UNCW's campus to Wrightsville Beach then a lighter jog back to where he started, roughly a 10 mile route overall. Military fitness was a hard habit to break he guessed. As the group ran he wondered if he would have access to a pool here. That was one of his favorite means of exercise, no doubt the coast guard's fault for making him this way. He guessed it was something he would figure out in due time.

The run lasted a while with little to no conversation from everyone. During the run even some normal royal air force soldiers stationed on the base joined the group's run. They were probably eager to train with this "Special Joint Training group" though most if any knew the real reason this group of foreigners were stationed at this base.

The run concluded where it started, the "regular" soldiers who joined them were broken off of the group before reentering the Rainbow grounds. Marcus was a little winded from the run, with a good sweat going. most of the group however seemed barley winded at all, one could have mistaken them for having just woken up. Marcus knew he would have to step up his game if he was going to fight alongside these elites.

"You good Williams?" Miles asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah *Huff* I'm down for ten miles." Marcus jested as he caught his breath.

"No need to push yourself Marcus, you'll be keeping up in no time." Miles said with a very kind smile.

The group continued its pt routine by doing pushups, sit-ups, and leg lifts. Marcus didn't have much trouble with this exercise seen as they were what he did most on ships he was stationed on. The MSRT team he was with liked to do these on the helipad of the cutter they were stationed on if out at sea for extended periods of time.

After the exercises were out of the way the group walked into the armory to the range for target practice. The fatigue from pt is designed to simulate combat stress and worsen one's aim though from the looks of it most were not hampered at all from it. Marcus did fine all things considered, he only shot with his pistol and rifle to simulate what he would be using in actual combat. The bullet spread on his shots, while not the best amongst the team, were respectable none the less.

During this training he saw Nøkk with her hood down for the first time. He took the opportunity to see what the Jaeger Corps operative looked like. She had short black hair with amber brown eyes. She was wearing a form fitting short sleeve shirt showing off her rather toned arm muscles as she fired her pistol at the target down range. Marcus didn't stare for took long as to not be mistaken for gawking, she defiantly didn't look like someone he should piss off.

…

After the firearms training the team then went to the base's gym they were given access to. Marcus was happy to see the facility had a rather large pool used for water training and exercise. However, the team wasn't using it today, instead moving to a wide room reserved for hand to hand combat training. Baker passed out a clip board detailing who each member would be sparing with.

Marcus was set to spar with Specialist Monika "IQ" Weiss, and he knew he was probably going to get his ass kicked. While not a novice, he wasn't too confident in his hand to hand abilities. He decided he would take this as an opportunity to lean from someone who was better at knocking people on their ass.

He did some light stretching as the group spread out to give each other room. Weiss was quite attractive, like all the women in Rainbow, no doubt from a healthy life of physical exercise. She was in a grey hoodie with the emblem of the German Buderpolizei on her chest. Her golden hair was short and shaved at the back of her neck while her parted bangs in front were long.

"Ready?" Weiss asked as she took a boxing stance. While they were wearing light pads and the floor was padded as well, Marcus knew he was going to walk away with a few new bruises today.

"As ready as I can be." He said with a jesting smile as he took the fighting stance he was taught in.

The training was to reinforce grappling takedowns, one person was the aggressor while the other the defender. For the first takedown Marcus was the aggressor. He made a quick cross knowing it would be caught so he could be subdued. Monika swept his leg making him land flat on his chest and letting out a grunt. Without missing a step she pressed her knee into the base of his back, keeping him from lifting himself or rolling over. With one arm she trapped his arm with a submission hold and put pressure on the joint. He felt strong pressure on his shoulder, anymore and his arm would pop out of the socket. Rainbow's training encouraged those in reserve rotation to push themselves during training, even going as far as to risk injury. If they trained for the worst, then they would be more prepared to face it in combat.

Marcus used his other hand to tap the floor telling her to let him go. Once released he stretched the arm that was trapped to relive the lingering pain he felt in it. It was now his turn to preform a takedown on her. After they readied themselves Monika took a quick jab at Marcus. He dodged to the side and parried her hand to catch her off balance. Catching her leg with his as he circled behind her he used his height over her to force her off balance and onto the ground. There he pressed his weight with his knee into her back and pulled back on her arm to place pressure on her elbow before making her tap out.

"You are too slow, your enemies aren't going to let you take them down like I did. The hold was good, you just need to work on your speed." Monika lectured

They continued to train in the same fashion with Monika teaching Marcus something in between bouts. The training lasted a while longer before the group broke to make their way to the mess hall for breakfast.

…

During Breakfast Marcus sat with most of the group he did yesterday, Jack, Jordan, Imagawa, and Miles joined them as well. In the same way Marcus saw the previous day, the topics of conversation changed rapidly thanks to Jack. Eventually the topic got to onto dogs.

"Marcus you said you have a dog back home?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, Bruce, he's a German Shepard, which I can't believe considering how dumb and lazy that dog can be." Marcus told him. "My mom takes care of him for me while I'm in deployment. She likes the company." He pulled out his phone showing several pictures of the goofy dog.

"I have two dogs myself. A Pitbull and a Rottweiler, sweetest dogs on earth." Miles said with a full smile. "They were both bait dogs, a friend of mine helped me rescue them a few years ago." He pulled out his phone as well and showed pictures of the two dogs. They were badly scarred but looked very happy in the photos.

"I hate that my country still allows dog fighting." Imagawa said with a sad frown.

"Can't do anything about the politics Yumiko. But Japan will come around in the future, only a matter of time." Jack said placing a hand over hers on the table.

"I hope so, Ill see you all in the briefing." Imagawa said before getting up to join the other women for their scheduled shower time. Walking past Jack she placed her hand on his bald head and playfully shook it.

"Yall seem pretty close." Marcus said after she left.

"Yumiko, Jordan, and I have been working together for several years now. They're good friends, even if they don't know a damn thing about the derbies, I take them to." Jack said smiling at Jordan who just gave a smile and a shrug.

"Not what I meant Estrada." Marcus said looking at him with a knowing smile. He then turned to Jordan who returned another "innocent" shrug.

They finished their food before heading to grab showers themselves when their scheduled time came up.

…

It was just like a typical locker room. Banter here and there about this and that, guy talk. It was no surprise that everyone in Rainbow was at or near the top of their game physically, though some were closer than others. Senaviev could win a body building competition with how absolutely jacked the man was. No doubt his high protein diet and active training regiment did their magic. The most impressive with his shirt off overall was Chul Kyung "Vigil" Hwa. Marcus thought the man would give Bruce Lee a run for his money.

Once everyone was undressed and making their way to the showers most conversation ended, minus the most social who made jokes on the awkwardness of the situation. Marcus simply took his shower. As he washed his arms, he ran his fingers over a very deep scar running up the length of his right triceps to his deltoid. He frowned at a bad memory before continuing his shower and soon finishing his shower.

…

He sat with his teammates in the briefing hall as Ash began. "Today we will revisit the operation that christened Rainbow." She said as a taped news report in Switzerland appeared on the TVs. "Rainbow was activated in 1998 and was first called in by the Swiss government to deal with a hostage situation in a bank in Bern. Team 2 led by Major Domingo Chavez was deployed undercover and posed as Swiss SWAT to handle the situation. The bank had two modes of entry with the gear they had, the front and back doors. Chavez sent 3 men to the reinforced back door to blow it with explosives as he and three other members went in the front." She said as a floor plan of the bank on one screen showed the path taken by the team. "The four enemies they faced were ill equipped and poorly trained to deal with Rainbow, however their leader Ernst Model was eccentric and had already killed one hostage before Team 2 had arrived." The news feed showed a hostage dragging a dead body out of the building as a warning to the police. "We will commence a mock battle today off of this situation; however, the enemy will be better armed and more prepared for Rainbow's arrival, the attacking team will be smaller but have access to the gear we have access to us today. Thermite, Thatcher, Montagne, Maestro, and Osprey will be the strike team with Twitch providing intel and tech support. I will decide the opposing force as the attacking team meets in the prep room.

Marcus figured he would have been put in the exercise given it was still his first week with the team. He was curious how he would work with this strike team in this exercise, the group had some very well-trained people on it. This was no doubt an exercise designed to teach Marcus rather than anyone else considering Baker, Martello and Touré were considered instructors by everyone else.

As they met in the prep room Baker went over a plan with the team. "Twitch will send in her specialized "drones" to scout ahead and disable any traps along our path before we enter the building." Baker said with a bit of an annoyed look on his face. "Unlike the real event, the enemies and hostages can be anywhere inside the building. So when we breach, the strike team will move into the building together. Depending on the location of the enemy we will either enter from the rear door or from the roof using Thermite's brimstone." He said as he pointed out spots on a floor plan of a building similar to the bank from the Bern mission but not quite the same, no doubt a training building with an interior that can be easily remodeled for differing exercises. "However we enter the team order will be the same: Montagne, Osprey, Thermite, myself then Maestro holding the rear. At main hallway junctions Maestro will plant his "Evil Eye" cameras for Twitch to monitor our flanks. Williams, we are expecting you to keep the front clear of hostiles utilizing Montagne's shield for cover." Baker went over a few other small details then led the team back into the armory to gear up.

The team would simulate the same situation from Bern by posing as a Swiss SWAT team. If he was ever called in on a mission like this, he would need to change into local police gear to keep the identity of Rainbow secret. He put on unmarked all black fatigues that were in a cabinet in his locker as well as a black plate carrier from his time with the MSRT. He pulled the Velcro patch that read COAST GUARD and put a patch that read POLIZEI in yellow letters in its place. After gathering his gear he pulled a black balaclava over his face and put his helmet on. He did still have his M16 and M9 despite the country he was posing to be from, they were common enough firearms to be used almost world wide. In a real situation anyone who viewed weapons like his as proof of a secret counter terrorism unit could easily be told off.

For the exercise they and the posing enemy would be firing live red "Marker" rounds, non-lethal but sting like hell when you get hit. Everyone had to wear thick eye protection and mouth guards to prevent a possible fatal injury from a headshot.

…

At the training building Marcus's team gathered behind a barrier to simulate real procedure. He provided cover by keeping his rifle trained on the building's windows and doors, Martello did the same with a box fed M294 LMG.

"I'm sending the drone in now." Twitch said as a small two wheeled drone quickly drove across the ground and went into the building through a murder hole. "First floor lobby looks clear, no traps or enemies in the area." She told the team, "there is a door trap leading to the back offices… disabled." She pressed a button on her wrist mounted control interface. "I saw a door close leading to the basement, most likely holding up in the vault."

"We need to make our move now. We are running out of time." Montagne told the group through a thick French accent.

"Agreed, we move now. We blow the back door with a breaching charge and make our way to the basement. Thermite will use his brimstone to blow the ceiling out in the hallway near the vault. We drop down and split into two teams to storm the vault. Osprey and Montagne will move in through the west opening while the rest of us will enter the east opening. Any questions, good move out." Baker said as the group got into formation.

"I'll move my drone throughout the building and provide intel via radio on enemy positions during your assault." Twitch said as the made their way towards the back entrance.

The door was metal but on standard hinges and looks like it had been blown off its frame quite a few times. Marcus took out a breaching charge and planted it on the door and armed it. Moving around the corner he waited for the order to blow it. Thatcher held his fingers up, 3, 2, 1 then made a tight fist. Marcus triggered the explosive blasting the door inwards in a plume of smoke. Montagne quickly entered with a large riot shield capable of folding into a smaller configuration, he was followed by Marcus who had his rife at the ready.

The door lead to an open room with stairs leading up to the second story and a closed door leading to the basement. The team went towards a hallway near the room before stopping at a corner for cover as Maestro planted a camera from his backpack capable of viewing in 360 degrees. They continued till they came across a metal floor hatch that simulated a maintenance hatch for electronics. Thermite planted his special breaching charge the Brimstone as the rest of the team covered him. After they spread out thermite activated the charge and a powerful thermite mix cut through the metal before being blown up to bits by the C4 in the breaching charge.

Marcus and Thatcher dropped through the new hole in the floor facing opposite directions and covered their teammates as each of them dropped down into the hallway with them. Getting in formation for the final push Thatcher addressed the group, "When the lights in the room go out and the flashbangs go off is the signal to enter."

"Copy that," Marcus said as he followed Montagne to the west entrance.

Like Thatcher said, the lights went out and he from an EMP grenade he had, and three flashbangs followed. As they entered the room the lights retuned to show five people in Balaclavas disoriented and one holding a detonator. There were "Fake" C4 placements all around the room, no doubt to be used when the team entered. Marcus was the first to open fire, from the cover provided by Montagne he shot a hostile aiming a gun at one of the hostages. He hit the enemy twice in the chest, causing whoever it was to stumble and fall on their back. From the other side of the room Thatcher and thermite opened up on two other enemies putting them down in a similar way. Maestro dropped the fourth enemy shooting them few times with his LMG.

The last enemy was bashed and subdued by Montagne as he zip tied their hands behind their back. The room had five other people with duct taped mouths and hands, all personnel from the intelligence building volunteering as hostages for this exercise. Marcus did not greet them friendly though as he kept his rifle trained on them. "Stay Down!" he yelled checking each of the hostages for hidden weapons in case one was an enemy in disguise. After they cleared the room a signal sounded through a speaker, the exercise was over.

"Good takedown team, by the book." Baker told the group as he put his weapon on safe.

"Damn that hurt, I'll never get used to getting shot by those." Jack said as he pulled off his disguise rubbing the marks on his chest.

"Stop complaining, you didn't get lit up by Martello." Streicher said grunting as he got up off the floor.

"Good work comrades, I didn't have time to react." Senaviev said as Touré cut his hands free of the zip ties.

The other two posing as enemies were Seamus and Weiss who didn't say much as they rubbed their new bruises. Ash entered the room followed by Twitch. "Good work on the takedown everyone. Williams, glad to see your CQB training with the Coast Guard is still sharp since your last deployment. Good work"

"Thank you, Ma'am." He said to the woman.

"Let's review the tapes and see where we can improve. Then we will run it again." Ash said walking out of the room.

…

* * *

**Another chapter down. Thanks so much for reading everyone! Feel free to let me know how you feel about the story. Throughout this story I plan on connecting more to the book but I'm not going to get too deep into the backstory behind Rainbow Six in case some of y'all want to read it for yourself. Seriously thanks for reading! More to come in the future!**


	4. Chapter 3: Olympic

**NOTE: I'm going to start this off with a warning. There is some heavy stuff in this chapter and will be throughout the rest of the story. (Violence, Blood etc.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Olympic**

…

* * *

**RAF HEREFORD, UNITED KINGDOM – JANUARY 24TH: 1700**

Marcus was already feeling sore after his day of heavy training and he knew he would be feeling it even more tomorrow. Though his first training exercise went very well the difficulty of the simulations they ran only increased from there. In the last few he even got tagged a few times by the enemy, leaving some very painful bruises on his arms and legs. He grimaced at the thought of how dumb the mistakes he made were. The simulation did leave him with some good knowledge on how team Rainbow handled takedowns and what would be expected of him when he is put on an active situation.

After leaving the barracks with a new set of fatigues he made his way to the Research and Development building to meet with R&D Director Elena "Mira" Álvarez and discuss the T.A.S.D. for possible rework. Marcus was curious what the R&D team here would be able to accomplish with his device. In the training simulations he just ran he saw how the team used their specialized gadgets. This synergy with their experimental technology is what gives Rainbow such an upper hand in combat, that on top of the massive funding and freedom the unit gets.

After entering the building Marcus was greeted with a rather familiar sight. The building was laid out like a university's engineering department, with long hallways lined with several heavy doors leading to workshops and testing areas. The sight brought him back to his time working on his electrical engineering degree at Wilmington. The only difference was the workshops here were way better outfitted, giving the impression one might think of if looking at a R&D lab for NASA.

Marcus stopped fawning over the fancy workshops and made his way to the last workshop at the end of the hall, Elena's personal workshop.

As he approached the door to the workshop, he heard a loud crash and someone yell in Spanish.

"¡Maldita sea!"

"Well that doesn't sound good." Marcus said to himself before opening the door.

Elena's workshop was smaller than the others but still thoroughly equipped with sensitive tools organized on a far wall. Next to that was a white board with several notes scribbled across it detailing what could be over a dozen projects. The Spanish woman was holding her hand to her mouth "kissing" her finger. Marcus had over half a foot on her in height, her wavy dark brown hair reached just the top of her shoulders and mixed well with her strong brown eyes.

_Damn I swear, it's almost like Harry had a modeling agency find people for this team _he thought.

"You alight Ma'am?"

"Sí, I'm fine Marcus, just shocked myself on this ridiculous device." Her Spanish accent only added to her charm. She pointed to a set of what looked like brass knuckles but designed to be a taser, something he knew already existed but this one was disassembled and had what looked like a large battery attached to it. "Harry wants me to make this device powerful enough to send a charge though heavy body armor and ballistic shields without killing the person receiving the hit, it might just kill me in the end though."

"Well, we can't have that. Need some help?" Marcus's mind was already going through the possible ways to solve the problem. He did like to solve problems that were bothering other people.

"Can't hurt to get another set of experienced eyes on it. I read you dossier and got a look at the notes available on your T.A.S.D., it's rather impressive."

"Thank you but it looks like I'm small time compared to you and the other members of the team, but I'm eager to learn from everyone."

Elena put her gloved hand on Marcus's shoulder "Don't be so hard on yourself Marcus, you're brighter than you think you are. I'm certain you'll be the one teaching us." She gave him a warm smile that could have left anyone blushing. "Now, let's figure out what the fucking problem is with this puta."

Marcus snickered at the sudden change in tone then worked with Elena for a short time on solving the issue with the taser. They reached a point where they solved the immediate issue she was having but that only created several more issues that needed to be addressed before they would have an operational prototype.

"Okay, we can come back to this another day Marcus, let's get to the reason you came here." Elena said as she took the taser project and put it away to make room for the T.A.S.D.

Marcus opened a duffel bag had had brought with him and placed the device on the workbench. The T.A.S.D. was to put it bluntly a mess of makeshift technology. The main unit was the size of a large laptop and was responsible for taking the sonar information from the emitters and microphones and send it back across a long cable to a computer on the ship the SCUBA team came from. There the information was translated and mapped out by a program coded by an IT team with the Coast Guard and displayed on screens there. The whole system was far from efficient and was completely impractical in time sensitive situations.

Marcus explained in detail how the device worked and the overall issues he had with it. "I can't see how this will be useful in a covert recon scenario, let alone a firefight." He told the woman.

"We just need to limit what we need the device to do. We limit the sonar range to a single room and that will lower the overall power draw. Instead of using the device to map out the entire area we redesign it to quickly mark enemy and hostage positions in the room before the team breaches in. This will give the team a great edge on fast breaches." Elena explained as she wrote several diagrams and notes on her white board. Marcus could tell she was giddy with excitement to test out the device and get it working for field deployment.

"I guess we should get to work." Marcus cracked his knuckles and began to take apart the T.A.S.D.

Marcus and Elena spent the next few hours working on the device together. He found great enjoyment working with her, she west the best engineer he had met up to that point and very easy for him to talk to. Through the small talk they had as they worked, Marcus learned about Elena's strong relationship with her father. From how she spoke about Álvarez Sr. Marcus told her he sounded much like his own father. It felt good for Marcus to share how he felt about his father to someone who could relate on a personal level.

After a good chunk of work done brainstorming and tinkering with the Device the two operators left the R&D building together to grab dinner at the mess hall.

…

* * *

**RAF HEREFORD, UNITED KINGDOM – JANUARY 31ST: 1300**

"Yes Mama, I'll get you some "fancy British tea" when I get a chance to come back home" Marcus said with a smile.

In the week Marcus had been at Hereford he had made twelve calls home to make sure his mother wasn't worrying about him at her own request. As much as he loved his mother, the conversations he had with her could be exhausting.

"I got to get back to work Mama, I'll call you later. Say hi to Sarah and Lily for me, pet the hound dog too."

"Okay baby. Be safe, I don't want you getting hurt over there. I love ya"

"Sure thing. I love ya too Mama." Marcus ended the call and took a deep breath.

His mother knew more than some about why he was really in the UK but she still had to be kept in the dark about some things. To her Marcus was there to help train and prepare SAS and other special forces on counter-piracy and drug interdiction techniques used by the Coast Guard. To him that was a little thin for an alibi but if the CIA and MI6 were heading this operation then secrecy probably wasn't an issue and worrying about it was far above his paygrade.

Throughout his past week at Hereford Marcus was trained heavily to prepare himself for what Rainbow expected of him. The training was certainly having an effect, his endurance was starting to catch up with the rest of the team and his combat skills were improving. To him there was still a lot of work needed to be done before he would be able to truly call himself part of this team.

On top of the physical training and combat tests there were classes he had to attend with the rest of the team. These covered basic siege strategy everyone would be expected to know, as well as lectures by various members of the team about the units they were once a part of. These lectures covered not only the history of the unit but also the tactics each unit employed to accomplish their objective. Marcus had already given a brief lecture on what the MSRT was used for and how his unit handheld tactical ship takedowns. To him he was still small time compared to everyone else, but he did his best to do his old unit proud in disproving the stereotypes surrounding the Coast Guard.

Marcus also attended language classes for basic French, German, Russian and Arabic to help during missions. The classes really only covered things he would need to know, "get down, drop your weapon, stay on the ground" and other basic enforcement phrases. It seemed that every member of team Rainbow was comfortable in some second language, even Marcus knew enough Spanish from his time in Mexico and Central America to carry a conversation.

After finishing his call with his mother, Marcus decided he needed to get reacquainted with the water. Though the pt his new unit ran was intense they hadn't gotten in the water for exercise or training, so far. He felt the need to rough himself up the way the Coast Guard used to, by throwing himself into the deep end.

He got into his swimming gear and made his way to the base gym.

…

It was snowing hard, it had to be at least -7°C with the wind chill. Despite this Marcus walked out in the snow with a form fitting tee shirt and tight swim shorts on. As cold as he felt, he wanted to revisit his rescue swimmer training. They trained him to be prepared to go out in any weather or temperature and was expected to save lives. Considering Rainbow had a similar mission statement, it seemed to be a good idea to keep those skills sharp.

During his walk across the base he thought about Rainbow and the strange amount of freedom each person was given throughout the day. While it was mandatory to attend certain training exercises, if he decided something needed his attention more than morning pt for example he could skip it. From the looks of it however most members attended anyway if only for the exercise. Still, it felt very strange to be able to "do his own thing" if he wished when it came to his time.

_I'm sure the attitude towards freedom changes when you are put on standby for deployment,_ He thought to himself.

After his miserable and cold walk to the gym, he went ahead and got in the pool. The water was heated which felt good after his cold walk but to him, defeated the overall purpose of it. Regardless he started off with several laps across it as a warmup then moved on to a water treading exercise where he tread water for as long as he could. Rather easy stuff considering what he had been through in the past. He moved on to more laps to get his muscles aching and repeated this process to wear himself out thoroughly.

He felt good to back in the water. To him it's where he belonged, he thought it might be a good idea to ask the team if they would like to have pt in the pool to shake things up.

Right now, he wanted to test himself with something a little dangerous. He let the on-duty gym staff know he was going to do an oxygen deprivation test underwater. Better safe than sorry if he ends up falling unconscious underwater. He grabbed a weight designed to be used in the pool and jumped into the deep end. He took deep breaths then short breaths and finally one very deep breath before diving down to the bottom of the pool. There he took a relaxed position and held the weight to his body to keep him on the floor. Starting the stopwatch around his neck he sat in the silence of the water.

His goal was to keep his heartrate low and last as long as possible. This trial wasn't necessary for any real combat scenario but learning how to control yourself without any air could save your life in a pinch. Really though, people really only did this for bragging rights. "I lasted longer under there than you did" type of stuff. But right now Marcus wasn't competing for anything, he just wanted to push himself.

*Beep*…

The watch let out a soft beep to let him know one minute had passed. He could feel the need to surface but could last longer. He relaxed all the muscles he could. The let out a small breath to relieve some pressure and buy time.

*Beep*…

Another minute passed and he was feeling it enough to surface.

_Pathetic_

Marcus knew he could do much better than 2:10 sec.

"You that tired of us already that you're trying to off yourself?" A familiar voice spoke up followed by a light chuckle.

Marcus looked up and saw Jordan and Jack looking down at him in the pool.

"Well I think I should now that you're here" Marcus said as he exited the pool.

"I guess they can't keep a Guardsman out of the water." Jack said as he helped the man out of the water.

"They can certainly try" A proud smile was on Marcus's face.

"We're heading to the R&D building to get some testing done, figured you might want to help." Jordan passed Marcus a towel.

"Sure, I'll meet y'all there after I dry off"

Marcus made his way to the Gym locker room to get a quick shower and change. After which he made his way back out into the snow towards the R&D Building.

…

"Brimstone BC-4 Exothermic Charge test number 054 detonating in 3…2…1…" Jordan then depressed the detonator in his hand.

*Hisssss*

The thermite mixture in the breaching charge ignited and began attempting to cut through the meter-thick steel barrier. After burning around the outline of the charge the secondary explosive designed to destroy the now weakened wall followed. The charge Jordan used in team training and ready for deployment, The Brimstone BC-3 Exothermic Charge, was far weaker compared to this new one they were testing. Jordan and Imagawa developed a new more powerful mixture for the first stage thermite burn to cut into heavily reinforced walls. The second stage was now aided by a delicate combination of det. cord and classic C-4 explosives, which was designed to obliterate the weakened barrier. This charge was impractical for normal breaches but could be used to enter a room through solid steel walls, in theory.

All placed their hands over their sound dampening ear cuffs to ensure no damage came to their inner ears.

*BOOM*

The concussion from the explosive shook the room and sent debris across the testing area. Some debris got launched far and hard enough to make impact on the ballistic glass everyone was standing behind.

"Fuck, test number 054 has failed to penetrate." Jordan stopped the recording on the camera standing next to him and walked over to the test area to inspect it.

The steel wall was clearly damaged but not completely. A large gash was made where the detonation happened, but it only chewed about halfway into the wall.

"It's possibly a mixture problem, we clearly have enough explosives" Imagawa said as she ran her hand across the gash. "In fact I'd say we have too much explosives, the concussion could kill or hurt someone standing on this side and surely will to anyone standing on the other side."

"She's right Jordan, even if you fix the thermite mixture to cut through the whole thing the explosion will turn anyone on the other side to soup." Marcus said as he picked up a piece of debris off the ground.

"We can't expect to bust through every wall Trace. At least not safely." Jack added studying the explosive mark like it was on display at an art gallery.

"Yeah, but we need a reliable way to get into heavily fortified places if the enemy holds up there, like a bank vault for example." Jordan said as he rubbed the back of his head before removing his welding goggles.

"Maybe we can work on something for Erik when…" Imagawa was interrupted by someone entering the testing room.

"Team 4 was just deployed to Switzerland!" Streicher yelled out from the doorway. His face had a look of excitement but also worry.

"Tests can wait then. We can see what they're up to from the intelligence building." Jordan led the group out of the testing room before shutting off the lights.

…

Marcus had never been in the intelligence building before, he didn't really have a reason to go there. He had already met a few of the personnel that worked in there but only in the mess hall or when some volunteered to help out with training. The place looked like what you see in a newsroom. Several desks with personnel observing and analyzing information and screens displaying news and other information sources. He and most of the on standby members of Rainbow were in a separate room away from the intelligence officers as to not get in their way. It was a very large conference room with several large tvs on the walls showing off news broadcasts.

Marcus stood with his usual group and watched one of the screens showing a broadcast detailing the situation in Switzerland. The station was in Swiss German, a local channel being hijacked by Rainbow, but was being fed to the team with a slight delay after being accurately translated by the intel team and displayed with closed captions. From the limited information the news station had there wasn't much to go on. The headline read [SEVERAL ARMED TERRORISTS HOLDING PEOPLE HOSTAGE IN THE OLYMPIC MUSEUM - LAUSANNE, SWITZERLAND]

"The armed extremists have made no public demands at this time, but we have received word they have killed two hostages already." The onsite news reporter was standing behind a police line with several other news reporters off to the sides making their respective reports as well.

The station cut to a camera showing several SWAT and police cars on a street. The reporters probably were not allowed close enough to see the actual building. After a short shot of that the camera cut again to very zoomed in shot of the museum from across a body of water, most likely a lake. Marcus was unfamiliar with the museum in question nor had he ever been to Switzerland.

The building was lit up by the Swiss police from all angles making the white building stand out from all others around it. Helicopters circled it overhead shining their spotlights on various parts of the building.

As everyone was watching the news ash came in with two intelligence personnel carrying equipment. As they set it up Ash addressed the group.

"The team has just made it to the site."

The two intelligence personnel set up two computers and brought up cam footage from each of the Rainbow operators sent to Switzerland. The in the corner of each screen was each operator's name. The team that was sent was Maverick, Blitz, Echo, Valkyrie and Zofia. All of them were standing by an armored SWAT van gearing up and were all dressed in dark green fatigues with patches identifying them as a Swiss ARD 10 squad.

Already Marcus could tell that the situation was urgent. Not only have the hostiles killed one hostage but the unique cameras Valkyrie was setting up and the advanced drone Echo sent inside the building showed lots of movement from the terrorists. Ash connected the audio speakers to the computers for everyone in the room to overhear the team communications with each other.

"We have confirmation that the Swiss negotiator has failed to keep negotiations going peacefully. We need to breach soon or all of the hostages will die." Erik "Maverick" Thorn explained to his team.

On team rainbow there wasn't much in the way of rank structure. Most of the team were just equal operators. There was just a basic leadership system: Ash, Thatcher, Kaid, Doc, Tachanka and Maverick were considered the team leaders though others could take their place if necessary. When Ash, Thatcher and Doc introduced themselves to Marcus when he arrived, they did announce their rank. Ash a Major, Thatcher a Sergeant Major, and Doc a Medical Officer. He learned from the others that it was more of a formality and something to call them in the field around other military personnel to keep up appearances.

"Yokai are in position for surveillance and suppression during the breach. I can see six hostiles covering the twelve hostages on the main exhibit floor. The remaining four are coving the south entrance." Masaru "Echo" Enatsu told the team lead. The "Yokai" as he called the two drones he piloted through the building undetected, where both clinging to the ceiling in different locations with a refraction artifact around each of their images.

"I can confirm these guys are not White Masks. And none of this attack follows their MO. I'll get word to Six now." Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano told the group before pulling out a laptop to make a secure connection to Rainbow Six and inform him.

Marcus had heard a little about the "White Mask" terrorists from his short meetings with Harry as well as tales from the other members of Rainbow. For several years Rainbow was an inactive unit but after strong intelligence relating to this terrorist group surfaced, Rainbow was reactivated a year before Marcus was selected to be part of the team. This terrorist group was described by Ash as "Easily capable of carrying out attacks anywhere in the world and are known to be indiscriminate to their victims, disregarding age, religion, gender, or nationality. They get their name from the signature plain white masks each member wears." Rainbow had had only one run in with them over the past year, a team of 15 White Masks took over a London Underground train station gathering all of the hostages and strapping bombs to some at random. Some of the white masks had bombs strapped to themselves as well, they detonated pre planted bombs in the Underground's tunnels blocking them off. Rainbow sent a team of 7 to combat the terrorists but arrived too late, the white masks sent the bomb strapped civilians out of the tunnel onto the street. While the police were busy dealing with disarming the bombs on the civilians the bomb strapped terrorists underground detonated their own bombs killing the rest of the hostages and collapsing the entire London road from underneath. 36 civilians and 13 police personnel were killed in the explosion, all before Rainbow even arrived. The news called it the Underground Bombing and no motive was given by the White Masks. The Rainbow intelligence department believed the attack was purely to cause a massive loss of life and destruction. After the attack Rainbow was given operational authority to interfere in any situation deemed dangerous enough.

Marcus was grateful that this situation was not related to those monsters responsible for the bombing, thought this was not an ideal position for the team to be in. They would have to breach only moments after arriving on scene, they had good intel considering but a firefight can change quickly. That on top of these terrorists killing two hostages already meaning they were clearly aggressive.

Marcus spoke up, "This could easily turn bad"

"I agree but I am confident they can get it done." Ash reassured him. "We train to be the best for a reason, this is it."

"Remember that son," Baker said with a strong tone.

Marcus nodded to his superior and returned his gaze to the team's feed. The team was now preparing to breach. Maverick looked to be preparing a powerful blowtorch near one of the locked maintenance doors while Elias "Blitz" Kötz stood near him with a steel riot shield. Readying herself near the other two was Zofia Bosak with Valkyrie next to her observing her cameras.

"I am ready to breach." Zofia said in a stern tone. After she said this Marcus looked over at Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak as she made a face of annoyance at sound of her sister's voice. Ela then walked out of the room.

_Damn, strong sibling hatred,_ Marcus thought back to the fights he would have with his sister, but things were never as heated as they seem to be between the Bosak sisters.

"Starting breach." Maverick said as he heated the handle of the door. The metal on the handle quickly warped and melted before Blitz kicked the door in and entered the building shield at the ready.

Maverick, Valkyrie and Zofia followed close behind making their way down a long hallway leading to the main exhibit room. The terrorists were not expecting them to come from that direction as all of them were facing the other way. Zofia launched two powerful sounding concussion grenades from a tube launcher she had, and they detonated around the crowd of sitting hostages and the terrorists covering them. The four other terrorists away from the group turned to react to this new commotion but were disoriented by two blasts from one of Echo's drones. The men reacted like they were on a ship rocking in 15ft waves, one of them vomited through his balaclava. The concussion grenades had done what they were designed to do, blinding and deafening the other six terrorists as well as the hostages they had.

Maverick was the first to fire his weapon. Even through the poor microphone on the chest cameras everyone could hear the piercing sound of his suppressed M4 as he shot the terrorist on the far side of the hostage crowd between the eyes. The 5.56 mm round pierced his skull cleanly and exited his head with enough force to bust the back of it wide open spreading blood and brain matter on the wall behind him. The next person to fire was Valkyrie shooting the hostile closest to the still standing but already dead terrorist. She fired her MPX machine gun hitting him twice in the chest just below his collar bone and once in the face through the cheek as he fell backwards. The two Americans continued moving around the circle of armed men in opposite directions, each taking down three. Zofia and Blitz moved quickly to get an angle on the remaining four that were disoriented by Echo near the entrance.

Zofia fired three clean shots to one man's chest with her AR style LMG, two hit his right lung and the last hitting the bottom of the man's heart. Blitz approached the last three and when he was close enough pressed a button on his shield sending out a powerful flash of light that would blind anyone unprepared for it. If any of those men were starting to become un-disoriented from the concussive blasts of Echo's Yokai then they were now just as disoriented as they were before. Blitz readied his P12 sidearm and fired two rounds at the closest man's head one going through his eye blowing it out as it traveled into his brain. The other broke through the bridge of his nose breaking through the bone. Zofia, now closer, shot the next man in the chest as well but with a burst of five bullets this time. The kick of the fully automatic LMG made it dangerous to aim solely for the head so she opted for the unarmored chest. The bullets tore through his chest ripping apart his lungs and heart, killing him instantly. The last remaining terrorist was dealt a heavy hit from Blitz's shield as he brought the top of the shield across the man's cheek with a punching motion. The impact most likely broke the man's cheekbone and nose. Zofia secured the clobbered but alive terrorist by ensuring his gun was out of reach and zip tying his hands behind his back, blood pooling around his face as his nose bled.

"Clear!" Maverick yelled

"Clear!" Blitz returned the yell

"Hostile Secured!" Zofia lifted the beaten man off the floor to his feet.

The takedown overall was brutal and swift. It lasted no more than 10 seconds. The untrained terrorists stood no chance against the team. The team moved in a still alert manner to secure the hostages and ensured that there were no wolves hidden amongst the sheep. Some of the dazed hostages were covered in the viscera of their past captors making for an ugly looking sight. After securing the area the Swiss police moved in to take over. The whole scene was rushed mess, if the team had more time to prepare things might have ended cleaner but Rainbow had little choice in the matter. Each member of the team then switched off their chest mounted cameras, their mission for today now accomplished.

…

* * *

**I'm not dead! The holiday season hit me hard this year and I was at work for most of it. When I wasn't, I was visiting my folks back home and couldn't make time to work on writing this. Now that my last year in college is well underway, I can start working on this again. As always thanks for reading and let me know what you think, seriously the few reviews that people have left so far are really encouraging. As I have said before, this is my first Fanfic and I'm always looking for advice and criticism to improve my writing and storytelling. I'll try to get another chapter out soon. Thanks again dudes :P**


End file.
